Hero
by SilkYuzu
Summary: First Wolf's Rain Story... Toboe gets separated from the pack and ends up in another ice flow. A beast from the under water is after his blood. Where's Tsume? Yaoi story, TsumexToboe


Umm hey there, this is my first Wolf's Rain story. I love the anime but I don't think this is any good (my story I mean)…

WARNINGS: Yaoi! This means male/male!

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Toboe shivered as a fleck of snow landed on his nose and melted leaving a cold burning sensation on his nose. He rubbed his hands over his arms in an attempt to warm them up a bit.

Snow crunched beneath his feet as he trudged on, in the direction he assumed was North. His feet were already numb.

His breath came out shaky as he stopped walking. He had reached an ice flow and the snow beneath his feet slowly dissipated.

The wind whipped around him cruelly, slicing through his clothing. "Where are you?" He whimpered softly closing his eyes tightly. He took another step forward and slipped falling backwards. He could have sworn the cold earth was calling him, calling him to come under and rest. To rest in eternal cold by eternal sleep.

Toboe's head smacked into the ice with a sickening thud. His mouth opened in a silent scream of pain.

_I am so high, I can hear heaven  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me_

"Tsume-sama…" Toboe whimpered picturing the stone wolf in his mind's eye. "Tsume-sama where are you…?" Toboe curled up into a small ball against the ice. He refused to cry for the tears would only freeze on his face. Even knowing this, it was difficult not to just let go and give into himself.

A crack caught his attention. It sounded like a cannon and shattered through the ice.

Toboe sat up abruptly looking around himself wildly for the source of the noise. Cracks in the ice shoot across the flow like arrows. It spread and spread until it stopped just 10 feet before Toboe's feet.

Toboe looked in front of himself narrowing his eyes to cut through the snowy wind.

A head. A massive brown head bulged up from a hole in the ice and murderous red eyes stared at him.

"W-walrus?" Toboe said to himself and his eyes widened in fear. He was terrified. The last one had almost killed him and he would have been dead if he hadn't lost control like he did. Even still, the memory frightened him.

The head jerked forward as its body lunged toward Toboe like a bullet. A roar like wail escaped its horrid mouth, which was guarded by giant tusks that had become a dirty ivory over time.

_And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away_

Toboe sprang up onto his feet, and turned to run. He slipped once again and bloodied up his lip in the process. He scrambled on his hands and knees to get up with his large eyes filled with terror.

He transformed into his truest form and dug his sharp claws into the ice for traction. He shot forward in a sprint to escape. "Tsume-sama!" He cried out knowing no one could hear him.

The walrus followed in hot pursuit of the running pup ahead of it. News of the killer of the great guardian had reached him. Revenge. Death. Blood spilt, blood repaid.

_Someone told me  
Love would all save us  
But how can that be  
Look what love gave us_

"This isn't working!" Toboe almost wailed out. He scampered across the ice as the beast steadily caught up with him as he thrashed through the ice. Toboe wondered where his friends where. Even in this frantic moment. How had they been separated so easily!

"Tsume why can't you find me!" Toboe cried as he ran. Ahead of him was a gap in the ice. Far too large to jump at his age and size though. Always the runt. "I… Have to try something else." He said to himself. He stopped and turned around to face the charging beast head on.

_A world full of killing  
And blood spilling  
That world never came_

He closed his eyes for a brief moment and tensed up his body. Muscles clenched he opened his eyes again and bared his teeth.

_And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away_

He waited for the blow. The imminent collision that would thrust him back then impale him on an ivory tusk. The ivory that would cause him end. Seconds went by agonizingly, which each being used by Toboe trying to figure out the meaning of his life. Would it hurt to die? Where would he go?

Would Tsume even care?

_Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do_

The beast wailed again but the blow never came.

It never came.

Toboe willed himself to open his right eye. Just to check that he was not dreaming, or that he was not already dead and it was painless.

In front of him splayed on the ground was the mighty grey. He had used his most prized possession, the fang shaped dagger, and ran it through the beasts head with a swift movement. The beat's head had flailed about, and a razor ivory tusk gashed deeply across his broad and tanned chest. Blood oozed almost lazily out of the wound that was at least the width of Tsume's chest.

"Tsume-sama!" Toboe cried, tears springing up into his eyes. Whether they were of joy or sadness, he could not tell at this point. Nor did he care. He dashed over to the elder grey, slipping on the ice and falling next to him. "Tsume-sama… Oh Tsume-sama are you alright?"

_And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away_

Tsume opened up his eyes lazily, running the golden orbs over the lithe figure before him. "Oi chibi." He gave a smirk, covering the pain he was in.

"Tsume!" Toboe wrapped his ice-cold arms around Tsume's shoulders and buried his face in the crook of his neck, completely forgetting the other's status, which was higher than his own was.

Tsume winced, as the skin around his new gash stretched from the embrace, but enjoyed it to its extent.

Toboe's status came crashing back to him, and he instantly let go of the other and scrambled back. "Oh Tsume-sama…. I'm s-sorry." His wide brown eyes almost quivered with fear of the cold remarks that Tsume might bestow on him.

Tsume's head snapped to face Toboe's. His golden eyes narrowed in a glare. "Who the hell do you think you are runt?"

"T-Tsume…" Toboe began.

"I didn't tell you to let go." Tsume glared and gave a light growl for emphasis.

"W-wha?" Toboe blinked his eyes in confusion. What just happened?

"Get. Back. Over. Here." Tsume hissed out each word, enjoying toying with the younger boy.

Toboe crawled back over, unsure of what Tsume wanted.

Tsume wrapped his arms tightly around Toboe's waist and settled him in his lap, and rested his head on his back. "We'll go back to pack, just stay with me right now."

_And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away_

"O-ok." Toboe said softly falling back into the other's embrace slightly. He was still bewildered at Tsume's antics. He was almost acting like…. A mate.

"And yes Toboe," Tsume began nipping at Toboe's neck lightly, "I am quite interested in you and shut up because I know you like it."

"Yes Tsume-sama." Toboe said.

"It's Tsume-koi to you runt."

_And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away_

123123123123123123123123123123123123123

So… How was it? Usually I stick to BeyBlade fics but I though I would give Wolf's Rain a try because I like the anime so much.

Please be kind when you review… I am trying…


End file.
